Hiei's Plans for Revenge
by JapanCat
Summary: Hiei and Mukuro get into a fight and Hiei tries to find a way to kill Mukuro for what she did... ONE SHOT.


_**Hiei's Plans for Revenge**_

_By:Japan Cat_

_Deticated to Julia F. If only you were reading this..._

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

One random day Hiei was working on a project. Kurama woke up to see the small demon halfway done with...whatever he was doing, whatever he was making, it was deformed for sure.

"Hiei, what're you doing? It's six in the morning..." Kurama growled, half yawning and half asleep.

"You wake up early anyway,"Hiei growled back as he hammered down another nail. "It's a project for my revenge!"

"Re..._What?" _That woke Kurama up.

"I'm going to kill Mukuro."

"Now, why, dare I ask, do you want to do that?"

"Because she bit my finger!"

"Wait... She _what_?"

"She bit my finger!" He threw the hammer at the wall.

"Uh... Shuichi, what are you...?" Shiori asked outside the door.

"Shut up! I'm busy!" Hiei growled at her. Then, he began to explain his problem. "It's like this..."

**Flashback**

Hiei and Mukuro were talking about...something very evil and demented that had to do with Kuwabara.

...Suddenly, Mukuro got mad and bit Hiei's finger for whatever reason she had to do something that isn't very hygenic. I mean, who knows what Hiei's hand's been through! I mean, who even wants to think about that that! Anyway...

Hiei got mad. They started to fight. Mukuro pushed a button that made Hiei fall down this hole...

**End Flashback**

"And that's basically how it happened!" Hiei finished.

"I'm not going to ask..."Kurama yawned.

"I need you to help plot my revenge!"

"Hiei, you're basically trying to out-wit yourself. Mukuro is just like you except in a woman's body. Pronouns!"

"So...You'll help?"

"No." Kurama pushed a button and Hiei fell down a hole. "Man, I love doing that more than I love taffy. And I am a man who love his taffy." He pulled out a piece of taffy and ate it, making various yummy noises.

"So you want me to heal your finger?" Yukina asked.

Hiei nodded.

"Which one was it?"

He held up his middle finger.

"Um...Excuse me?"

"She bit my middle finger."

"Why did Mukuro bite your middle finger?"

"I dunno, 'cause she's a crazy bitch! Is that good enough for you!"

"Not really..." Yukina pushed a button and Hiei fell down that hole. She made a crazy laugh.

Hiei stood up. "Grr... Screw it. I'll go kick Mukuro's ass!"

**Hiei's Plan 1: Charging In (rated 1/10. You can do better!)**

Hiei burst through the door. "Mukuro, you are going to pay for biting my finger!"

"Mukuro is not here right now. Please leave a message after the censored curse word. (Censored!)" Hiei boke the unsaid answering machine.

Mukuro walked into the room. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You're going to pay for what you did to my finger!" He held up his middle finger which was bent the wrong way.

"Aw... Does it hurt?" Fake tone of sympathy.

"You're going to pay..."

"How much?"

"Ten yen."

Mukuro pushed a button and Hiei fell down the hole again. "I love my job more than I love taffy. And I am a man who love his taffy."

Shigure began to freak out at that.

**Hiei's Plan 2: Sneaking In (rated 7/10! Yay!)**

Hiei was dressed as Yukina. He walked by a guard.

"Hey, Hiei," the guard said. Hiei fell down the hole again.

**Hiei's Plan 3: The Device... (rated 9.5/10 for stealing Stewie's idea. I don't own Family Guy.)**

Hiei came into the room Mukuro was in.

"How did you get in?" she growled.

"I used the device," Hiei answered simply.

"The device?"

"Is there an echo in here? _Yes, the damn device!_" Hiei pullede out what looked like a gun with a red-and-white propeller and two blocks of wood nailed to the handle.

"How does it work?"

"Oh, you push the trigger like so and..." Hiei fell in a daze. He pointed the device at himself!

Mukuro pushed the button again. "Stalker."

**Hiei's Plan 4: The Thing! (rated 10/10. I love it!)**

"And this is the thing!" Hiei said.

"What purpose does it serve?" Mukuro asked.

"I dunno..."

**Hiei's Plan 5: Fluffy! (rated 8/10. Very scary but cute.)**

"How did you get past the guards this time!" Mukuro growled.

"I used Fluffy!" Hiei replied.

"Your...?"

"Not that! Don't know where your mind is...It's..." A giant cat appared. "A cat I got from a weird petshop!"

Mukuro pushed the button. "Screw both of you."

**Hiei's Plan 6: Help (rated 2/10 for not being a plan)**

"So we need to be in on this because Mukuro bit your finger," Kurama said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hiei growled.

"It'll heal in five minutes," Yusuke said. Hiei held up his middle finger to show it was bent the wrong way.

"Yikes..."Kuwabara responded.

"So you're in?" Hiei asked. Everybody nodded.

**Hiei's Plan 7: Kurama's Plan (rated 5/10)**

"Okay so the plan is you, Hiei, and I all go into the wooden rabbit and Kuwabara keeps watch..." Kurama eplained while Hiei let out a groan. They weren't in the rabbit! "Wait..." Kurama realized this. "I goofed." They were smashed by the rabbit.

**Hiei's Plan 8: Burting in again (rated 4/10)**

"Are you back again!" Mukuro growled.

"I have back up this time!" Hiei replied.

"Shigure!" Shigure threw books at Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke. Hiei and Mukuro were glaring at each other.

**1 hour later...**

Still glaring.

**2 hours later...**

Still not done.

**3 hours later...**

"Would you guys hurry up? I'm running out of books," Shigure growled. The detectives were sprawled out on the ground, breathless.

**4 hours later...**

"Did you hear me?"

**5 hours later...**

"Don't you guys blink?"

**6 hours later...**

"One forth of the day. Gone."

**7 hours later...**

Still glaring.

**8 hours later...**

Everybody except the two demons left.

**9 hours later...**

"When are we going to stop?" Hiei asked.

**10 hours later...**

"This is getting annoying..."

**11 hours later...**

Mukuro yawned and continued glaring.

**12 hours later...**

"Okay now..."

**13 hours later...**

"Thirteen? That's my number!"

**14 hours later...**

You've already guessed...

**15 hours later...**

...Still at it.

**16 hours later...**

And you wait...

**17 hours later...**

Will they ever stop?

**18 hours later...**

I guess there aren't enough hours in the day.

**19 hours later...**

Sigh.

**20 hours later...**

Final countdown.

**21 hours later...**

Three...

**22 hours later...**

Two...

**23 hours later...**

One...

**24 hours later...**

Out of sudden randomness they stared to beat each other up.

**Another day later...**

They stopped fighting. They continued to glare at each other.

Then, they started to make out.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, did we forget something?" Yusuke asked.

"I dunno..." Kurama said.

They would remember the next time Mukuro bites Hiei's finger.

_**The End**_

Yay! One shot! Well gotta log off.

Please review!


End file.
